


Climate Differences

by AzelmaandEponine



Series: Nationverse fics [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Nationverse, Rarepair, RusViet, i will write all the shitty fic i want for this ship and you will not stop me, no beta we die like men, yeah i disappeared for months and came back with a rusviet fic what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzelmaandEponine/pseuds/AzelmaandEponine
Summary: Whenever Vietnam visits Russia, she's always hit by how different his weather is from her own.
Relationships: Russia/Vietnam (Hetalia)
Series: Nationverse fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Climate Differences

The first thing Vietnam noticed after landing in St. Petersburg was the cold, dry air. It wasn’t like she’d never been to Russia’s place, but Vietnam never had quite gotten used to the cold. Still, Vietnam’s place was far warmer and far more humid than Russia’s country was, and Vietnam herself felt the difference.

Russia was waiting for her.

“Lien!” he cried, pulling her into a hug. Such a public gesture would be a taboo in her own country, and when Russia visited her, he respected that. She did find it odd that Russia was so openly affectionate in public, but it was something they’d agreed to when they began dating; they kept the public displays of affection limited to hand-holding and quick hugs.

“It’s good to see you, Vanya,” she said, a small and genuine smile on her face. “So where are we going?”

“I thought we’d do some sightseeing, and maybe we could go to an opera tonight,” Russia said, as he led her through the streets of St. Petersburg.

As they went around the city, they chatted about whatever crossed their minds (“The train seemed empty…” “It’s a weekday in the afternoon. It’ll pick up in the evening.”).

Still, the chill was settling into Vietnam’s bones. She really wasn’t built for cold weather. She wasn’t going to complain; she could handle it. She had survived worse, after all. But she still found herself falling a little behind, and--

“Lien? Are you alright?”

He was gazing at her, violet eyes concerned. She felt a slight twinge of guilt. She hadn’t wanted to worry him. It was just a little bit of cold.

Vietnam just nodded.

“Fine,” she said. She took Russia’s hand again, and they were on their way.

* * *

While Vietnam was not a complainer, she couldn’t fool him. He knew she was cold. Russia could tell from the slight decrease in speed in her footsteps. He wasn’t really surprised; every time he visited her, the heat took its toll on him, but he didn’t mind too much.

He loved everything about her, including her climate. The heat in her climate was so _her_ ; in a way, it reminded him of the way her soul burned with a fiery determination.

It was beautiful, like she was.

Wordlessly, Russia led her into a nearby tea shop and got her a cup of hot green tea--her favorite. He wasn’t about to let _the weather_ , of all things, keep her away from him. He may not be able to crush the weather like he could any potential enemies, but he could help her manage; she did the same for him when he visited her. She frequently took him north, to places like Sapa. Russia sat across from her as she took small sips.

They both worried about each other, Russia knew, though they both tried _not_ to worry the other.

“Vanya?” Vietnam said. “You were talking about the Winter Palace?”

“Oh, yes,” Russia said, and began to tell her more about his history as she finished her drink.

* * *

That night, after showing her more around the city and going to see the opera they had tickets to, Russia and Vietnam lay tangled in Russia’s bedsheets. Vietnam was pressed against Russia, his skin warm against her own. It was a little surprising how warm he was, despite the freezing temperatures of his lands, but Vietnam didn’t mind, about either of those things.

After all, without the frozen tundras, the cold and dry weather, he wouldn’t be Russia, would he? After leaving the opera house, she’d been taken at the sight of snow gently falling from the sky, brightly illuminated by the city lights. Russian winters were breathtaking.

 _Russia_ was breathtaking.

“Vanya? I want to thank you for inviting me,” Vietnam said.

“It was nothing. It is just good we get to see each other, _da_?,” Russia said. After a moment, he added, “I was thinking we could go to Sochi later this week. It’s farther south, near the Black sea.”

A concession for her, Vietnam knew, and while she liked seeing other parts of Russia’s place, another part of her was privately grateful for it. She loved spending time with him, and wanted to be able to fully enjoy their time together.

“That sounds wonderful, Vanya,” Vietnam said. She pulled the sheets up over them as Russia kissed her head. She snuggled closer, completely content.

Despite weather outdoors, Vietnam had never felt warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the Vietnamese are very conservative when it comes to PDA. It's even rare for them to hug. So public kissing would definitely be a no-no.
> 
> Green tea is apparently the most popular tea in Vietnam.
> 
> Sapa is the coldest place in Vietnam.
> 
> Sochi is the hottest place in Russia.


End file.
